I'm so going to hell for this
by clubbingwithpikachu
Summary: Just read the damn story. It's a lemon. What a shocker. UPDATE: Thank you to everyone for making this my most viewed fanfic with 1,001 views as this is written.


_**I can't believe I wrote this. It may not be the best but goddammit it's my first time and I felt so dirty writing this. Yes, this particular story is a one shot **_

_**lemon unless you guys want more lemons with this couple, but I won't ignore my other work and will use this pair in the future. Do not and I repeat do not **_

_**let children read this story. Please leave feedback.  
**_

It rained. Nothing too special since it was basically another typical day at the Battle Castle. Caitlin kept racking up wins with Dararch, and soon grew bored with

winning battles all the time. She was so annoyed by the fact that she kept winning so much so she actually had Darach tell the entrance officials to close down for the

day which in turn left many trainers disappointed and granted very aggravated. "Lady Caitlin, is there anything you desire?" Darach said while entering her bedroom. "I

want hot coco. NOW!" she yelled. "Hey Darach," one of the maids said, "I think Caitlin wants you." "What does she need now?" Darach questioned. "You know. Bow

chicka wow wow." "O dear Arceus. I'm her butler. I highly doubt she likes me the way-" he said before he was cut off by the maid. "The way what?" she smiled at him

like the total bitch she was. "Darach, where the FUCK is the FUCKING hot COCO!" Caitlin said, more impatient than she usually was. "Coming, ma'am." he replied. "I

see the way she eyes you when you're not looking. She wants you." the maid teased him. "Fuck off!" Darach said before running back to Caitlin with her desired

beverage. "I'm so sorry that your request was delayed Lady Caitlin. Here is the hot coco you desired." he said giving her the steaming drink. As Darach was handing it

over to her, Caitlin, unbeknownst to her own butler, spilled her drink on purpose. "I'm so sorry let me clean that up." he said stressed out. However, before Darach

could even do anything about the spilled drink, Caitlin used her psychic powers to touch his bum. "What the?" he said while he turned around before resuming his task

at hand. Caitlin got down on her knees and started touching Darach's face. "Lady Caitlin, are you alright?" he said confused. "O, I'm fine." she said and then whispered

into his ear. "Sexy." Darach's face blushed as red as a cherry. "What did you say to me?" he said hoping in some ways what he heard was right. "You heard me, lover."

she whispered softly again into his ear with her warm breath while she took off her footwear. Darach knew what she wanted and what he wanted where the same,

but he still tried his hardest to remain professional. "I'm sorry, Lady Caitlin, but if what you're asking me to do is what I think it is, I must decline. I don't feel it would be

proper." Caitlin gave him an unhappy look and said, "Screw what's proper." She leaned in and gave him the most passionate kiss he had ever had. Darach felt like such

a scumbag, but he had to kiss her back. "I never knew you had such a way with your tongue." Caitlin said putting her hand up his vest. Darach could feel a bulge

starting to grow in his pants. He was being turned on but at the same time he felt severely ashamed. "O dear," she said taking out her bows, "What are we to do?"

Darach froze up when Caitlin started to peel his pants off revealing his money themed underwear. Caitlin took her hand and ran it across Darach's hard as concrete

erection. "Please," he whimpered with fear. "What was that, Darach? I couldn't hear you over the sound of me stripping you down." Darach still remained frozen as

Caitlin stripped herself down to her light pink bra and himself down to nothing. She put her breasts in his face and said, "What do plan on doing with them?" Darach

choked on his own drool for a second and finally gave in to his desires. He ran his hand to fondle one of her breasts while he detached her chest from imprisonment.

"Aren't they soft?" she said in the most arousing voice Darach had ever heard. "O yes. They're so wonderful." he told her while he started breastfeeding from her. She

gave a quiet moan to Darach and an ever louder one when Darach's erection had tripled in size, now at full length, and poked her thighs. "Who knew the help could be

so big?" she said while she sucked on his neck. Darach could wait no longer and had Caitlin lie on her back. "May I?" he said wanting to gain her permission before he

did anything rash. "Please do." she said with the sexy look of innocence in her eyes. "I'll be gentle, ok?" he said. Darach took in a deep breath and pushed his cock into

Caitlin. "More." she told him. He followed her orders and thrust in and out slowly while their hips rode against each others and Caitlin kept kissing his chest. He

stopped his light thrusting and asked, "Are you still a virgin, Caitlin?" Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. It was the first time he ever called her by her name without

any proper title bullshit and it aroused her even more. "Of course I am. But I want you to take it from me. Free me from my shackles." she said to him. "Ok. I will help

you." Darach smiled back at her. The pair of lovebirds began kissing each other with more heat, more passion and more power. Darach thrust hard into Caitlin this time,

finally freeing her from the shackles of virginity. While she did feel slight pain, she smiled and thanked Darach. He knew he had done his job and had done it well.

Darach was now ready to keep going further. He shoved his stiff and punishing cock up Caitlin's nearly soaked pussy. "O Darach. Deeper!" she moaned in delight. He

shoved himself deeper inside of her while her walls started to clench down on his manhood. Darach moaned even louder than Caitlin. Darach kept shoving and

thrusting his cock and then gained some speed. Caitlin kept crying out Darach's name which made him get closer to orgasm. Her body was becoming electrified with joy

and it became harder to control her movements. Caitlin could no longer contain herself and came all over Darach's slick penis as he came seconds after her. "Darach,

you're so amazing; you deserve so much more." she said nuzzling in his heated chest. "I should thank you for being the one to make the first move." he said looking

down at her. Caitlin perked her head up and told him, "But I'm not done just yet." "What do you mean?" he said. "I came all over you. The least you could do is get

your lovely semen all over me." Darach couldn't help but smile and let Caitlin get to work. She grabbed his juicy and steaming hot cock and started to jerk him off and

blow him at the same time. The feeling of Caitlin's lips wrapped around him like that just made him feel more manly than he had ever felt in his entire life. "How are you

so fucking amazing at this?" he questioned her. She stopped for a moment and said, "Must be beginner's luck." She kept yanking him harder and faster and then put

his whole cock in her mouth to where it touched the back of her throat. "Don't stop, Caitlin. Please keep sucking." Darach moaned to her. Caitlin pretended to gag on

him and his cock grew even larger with arousal. (How could that even be possible?) "Please jack me off one more time. I want your hands all over it." he said to her.

Caitlin smiled and kept yanking on his completely stiff penis. "I'm about to-" Darach said before Caitlin quickly stuck his flaming cock back in her mouth. "More, Caitlin.

I'm almost there." Darach moaned loudly. Darach finally came in Caitlin's mouth and all over her face and luscious breasts. They were both tired from all that energy

spent into such a good cause and crawled into bed. "Caitlin, I'm so sorry I took advantage of you." Darach said looking down at himself with shame. "Don't be, you

hunk. If anyone should apologize it should be me." she said with the biggest smile in the world. "By the way, you taste buttery with a dash of sweetness." "O really?

Maybe I should see how you taste one of these days." he told her before giving her the deepest kiss he had given her. "I do taste good." he told her since his taste

was still in Caitlin's mouth. "I know this sounds really cheesy and is poor timing, but-" Caitlin cut him off. "Darach, of course I will." "How did you know?" he asked her.

"I'm psychic, remember?" she told him. "If anyone tries to threaten my future hubby, then they'll have to deal with me." Caitlin said before she drifted off to sleep.

Darach soon followed suit with his future bride.


End file.
